Former Beginnings Do Not Difine Absolute Endings
by AnnebelleFJonesFTW
Summary: Alfred F.J./America hasn't seen his Fem Annie since before the civil war and he doesnt know what happened to her. Until she calls him out of the blue. Will he find out what happened to her during that bloody time in history? Maybe even find love? USXFemUs


_**(Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! Well actually first to be posted second to be attempted. So be kind to me! –Hides from fans behind bean bag chairs- Hope you likey! 3 .^w^. Also a BIG, HUGE, BIG BEN AND FLORIDA CONBINED size thank you to my bestie Izzy for helping me write this fanfic! Hope the USUK fans love the reference used ;})**_

Chapter one: Hidden Love Revealed

As Alfred was driving home from a long day at the local News Paper were he worked, his phone started to ring.

"Alfred I am in your pocket, and I am ringing! Alfred pi…!"

"Hello?" He cautiously picks it up,

"Hey America." Came a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in over two hundred years.

"A-Annie?" He answered in shock "Annie, is that you?"

"Y-yeah, I-it's me." Came the voice again, only softer and more nervous this time. Instinctively thinking something was wrong, he pulled off the road into the nearest gas station.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly, putting the car into park and shifting in his seat.

"No, no. I'm not hurt," That made him sigh in relief. She giggled, "England gave me your number and I thought I'd call and see how you were getting along without me."

He chuckled "I'm doing fine. Wait, when did you see Ar-I mean England?"

"Last week. He was out shopping and I nearly scared him literally 'to death.'"

"You hit him with a shopping cart?"

"Uh, nope… I almost backed into him in the parking lot." She giggled again and Alfred chuckled.

"Well, I guess he forgot to tell me about it, cause he never said anything."

"Actually, I told him not to tell you."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly in his seat again.

"Cause I wanted to surprise you!" Came the cheerful response. "By the way, when are you gonna be home?"

"In about ten minutes… Why?"

"Ummmm… -click-"

"Annie? Annie?" –Sigh- "Well this is fun." He says to himself putting the car into gear and backing onto the road again.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile in Alfred's driveway, sat a giddy-as-a-school-girl nineteen year old giggling like mad.

"America's gonna be so surprised!"~

A sigh came from beside her and snore from behind her

"I don't know how or why you dragged England and me into this."

"Oh, lighten up Izzy." The American pouted, poking her British companion's cheek lightly.

"No. I don't feel like it. And stop poking me."

–Poke. Poke-

"Annie." The Brit said sternly

"Wut?"~ -Poke-

"Stop"

"Wait, one last poke" -POKE- "Okay I'm done."

-Sigh- "Finally" Izabelle said head-desking the dash board

"Imma hide in the back seat with England…. You gonna hide?"

"Prbaby nah." Came the muffled answer.

"Okay, Suite yourself." As Annebelle gets out of 1970's Ford Mustang Mach One, she sees Alfred pulling up. She smiled a cheeky grin and leaned on the door, closing it. Alfred pulled into the driveway in his likely newly bought Cherrie-Red Ford Mustang Evolution. She remembered calling him "Onii-chan" when they were much younger. They were always together, ever since they were little. He was always protecting her and she was always there for him when he was down, even when his temper got the best of him. He got out of the car and waved "Hey! What the hell ar-" But he was cut off with a hug.

"I missed you... Onii-Chan."

"I missed you too, Annie."

After being around Alfred for only a few seconds she had a secret urge to kiss him deeply. But she could never tell him. She knew he looked at her and saw a little sister, not a potential girlfriend. Maybe she'd find the courage later on. Maybe even sooner then she thinks.

"Annie?"

She looked up at her secret love, her eyes full of curiosity. "Yes?"

He pats her head gently, smiling lovingly. "You're so cute."

Annebelle blushes a deep red and buries her face into is chest "Mehhhhh…" She protests muffled by his shirt. She feels him chuckle softly and kiss her head gently.

"I have to talk to you. Not now, later. 'Kay?"

"Alrighty… What about?" She asks lifting her head, her eyebrow raised questioningly. He blushed lightly "N-nothing Important. Ehehe." He chuckled nervously.

"Okayyyy"~ she smiled cutely, unknowingly almost sending Alfred into a seizure from cuteness.

An hour later the foursome –Arthur being awoken from his nap in the backseat of Annie's car- sat at Alfred's table eating dinner in complete silence in what had seemed like forever, -It was only twenty minutes ago that they sat down- until Alfred's cat, Freedom, jumped up into Alfred's lap out of no where.

"Nya nya Nyan!"

"Freedom!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. Of course being done first he picks up the cat and started petting him and scratching behind his ears.

"Oh. My. GOD! EEEEEEE!" A squeal erupted through the house as Annebelle gets up and grabs the cat out of Alfred's arms, hugging him. "Freedom!" she twirls the fat, fluffy cat around in a circle

"Nyan!" the cat licks her face and nuzzles her neck with his wet nose, seemingly saying "Mommy!", as she giggled uncontrollably.

Alfred smiled and chuckled at the sight. "She's still adorable as always." As he took the empty plates of his unexpected guests his thoughts began to wander. Thinking, not about how cute she is, but that there was something about her that had changed. Big time. And then, _**other**_ things came to his mind. A bedroom. Clothes on the floor. Annie snuggled up against him after… No. He couldn't be, _**shouldn't**_ be thinking about that. But the thought kept coming back. It just wouldn't go way. No matter how hard he tried to make it go away, it just wouldn't. He had been thinking about for quite a while now. Almost two years. He sighed and shook his head "I need to tell her about this… I don't care if she doesn't like it, I need her to know. I'm in love with Annebelle F. Jones." He said to himself under his breath, washing the dishes slowly. So immersed in thought he didn't even realize he had an audience. He heard an "Ehem" from behind and smiled, despite his inner war with his thoughts, and turned his head slightly towards her. "Hey, Annie. What's up?"

"Well, I kinda need tah talk to yah." She said walking closer, no longer holding the cat.

"What is it?" He said turning back to the dishes, his heart beating a little faster, remembering they were alone. He heard her footsteps getting closer and closer to him. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. As she did she ran her fingers over his nicely toned abdomen from behind, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh, nothing important."

Alfred noticed her tone was completely different from before. It was seductive. And he liked it. He put the rag and almost clean plate down in the sink, resting his still wet hands on the counter in front of him. He looked over his shoulder at her. Smirking, he chuckled and turned around to face her. After he did and when he saw the look in her eyes and expression on her face, his smirk faded and he gulped. He started panicking in his mind and it showed all over. 'Am I… dreaming? Should I pinch myself? I didn't think _this_ would happen!'

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She asked tilting her head slightly, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and gave a chuckle that could curdle milk in any other situation. But instead it gave him an erection. This made her chuckle again, obviously feeling it against her – Ehem… - vital regions. She leaned in close and whispered in is ear. "You _do _like me. Don't you?" He gulped again fully noticing now what she was wearing. Her shirt was low and reviling, cleavage in clear view. Her shorts… really short and -gulp- tight. His heart started to pound in his chest, his face turning a bright pink, then a dark Cherrie-red. He couldn't take it much longer. He knew he would brake under her seductiveness. Oh god did he know it. 'Unless she tells me to…' "Kiss me." Was the simple command that she uttered softly into his ear. And he obeyed. Like a dog. – Not like a boss. That wouldn't fit in context. - Instinct taking over he kissed her deeply. When he did he heard a small moan come from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. When she broke away, she breathed heavily for a few minutes. Then she spoke again looking directly into his eyes "Anota ga hosh…. America-san."

"Alfred. It's Alfred." He said plainly, half smiling. "Sorry I never told you my name before now."

"It's alright. Alfred." She smiled when she said his name.

When she said his name it made him feel a warmth head to toe. He didn't know if it was the pheromones or just her voice that did that but he didn't care.

"I heard you talking to your self, Alfred." She said out of the blue making his face feel hot, blushing again, mainly because he knew where she was going.

"Do you really… love me?" She said hesitantly. She seemed so bipolar at the moment Alfred really didn't know if his response would trigger anything.

"Yes…. I do love you." He said trying not to lose eye contact out of embarrassment.

She suddenly kissed him and blushed a light shade of pink "I-I love you too." She had such a nervous tone in her voice it just made him want to hug her tightly and never let go. And then take her up stairs to his room.

"A-Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"A-Anota ga hosh." She said softly, resting her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Me?" He pointed to himself and she nodded slowly. "N-now? Right now?" She nodded again.

He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't not after she said something like that.

"Don't make me say it in French." She giggled cutely.

"You know French?"

"Oui monsure."

"Oh jes-" cut off by another unexpected kiss and a bit of French "Je te disare."

He couldn't take it anymore. "I… I want you too Annie." She smile when he said that and, to his surprise, pulled away.

"Good. I'll be right back." Was all she said as she turned and left him standing in the kitchen all alone, with the biggest boner he has ever had in his life. "Wha…?"

-I think Anota ga hosh is I want you in Japanese same for the french... correct me if I'm wrong. Well there you go, my first chapter complete! Hope you liked it. come back in about two, three weeks and I should have a UKXFem!UK chapter for y'all! Until next time my lovilie readers!-


End file.
